


Day 1: Precious Cinnamon Bun

by PencilOnly



Series: Marco Bodt Week One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Bodt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOnly/pseuds/PencilOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precious Cinnamon Bun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Precious Cinnamon Bun

Marco has always been well liked among the other trainees. He never hesitates to offer a helping hand or offer support to others. He had the biggest dorky smile, his eyes shining when he smiles. So Jean always wondered, how is someone so precious and sweet in the military. Even though Marco had a gentle personality, his body somehow kept up with training. Waking up without complaint on early days, always eager to work through the tough schedule, and eat the not so decent food just to go to bed to start the day over again.

But Jean knew. He knew that it was tough on everyone, even Marco. On the nights where they knew there was nothing to do the next day, Marco would stretch before bed, loosening his aching muscles and wincing at the bruises that marked his body from the harnesses. No one paid attention to the minor nonverbal cues that he gave off, but Jean knew.

He knew as they tangled their limbs in bed, getting comfortable to get a full nights rest. He knew from the little whimpers Marco emitted as his fingers tenderly massaged the deep bruises on Marco’s back, knowing that Marco would return the favor the next day. He knew by the way Marco hid his face under the covers when morning came, protesting Jean just to stay a little longer under the warmth of the piled blankets. He knew by the soft laughter and bright eyes when Marco gets a look at his bed head, freckles getting lost in his cheeks.

Everyone knew, but Jean especially, that Marco was the most precious sweetheart in the trainees.


End file.
